Brown and Grey
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Siempre hay decisiones que nos acechan obligándonos a replantear nuestras acciones. Draco llegó a una conclusión luego de escuchar los gritos de Hermione bajo tortura de Bellatrix y solamente espera que sirva para salvarlos y no apresurar su condena.


**Brown and Grey, can they work together?**

Ahí estaba ella, en el suelo de mi hogar retorciéndose por el dolor y la agonía. Cortesía de mi loca tía Bellatrix. Sinceramente la culpa es suya y sólo suya. Bueno, tal vez compartida con Potter y Weasel, sin olvidarnos de Dumbledore y toda esa recua de miembros de la Orden del Fénix que tanto interés tienen en luchar pero que dejan que unos críos como estos siempre se encuentren en primera fila de una guerra que convirtieron en suya.

Siempre suponía que Granger era inteligente pero no ve que, por mucho que lo niegue, mi tía no la creerá. Pruebas tangibles y no la simple palabra de una… hija de muggles. Pero conociéndola estoy seguro de que no lo hará porque se ha metido en un callejón sin salida. Tienen algo que no les corresponde tener y, sobre todo, que debería estar a salvo en posesión de Bellatrix.

No quise mirar para ellos porque no tenía necesidad. Por supuesto que son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Solamente ellos podrían acabar en semejante lío por su aparente necesidad de hacer lo que, ellos piensan, es lo correcto.

Ingenuos.

Siguiendo los mandatos de un viejo loco, y ahora muerto, como si fueran ley escrita en piedra. El mismo Dumbledore que permitió que continuara el Torneo de los Tres Magos que acabó con la muerte de Diggory. El mismo Dumbledore que no hizo nada para detenerme, que habría justificado la muerte de Bell o de Weasel por el bien mayor.

El mismo Dumbledore que sacrificó mi vida por el bien de Potter.

¿Para qué querría verles la cara? Ya es suficiente tortura el tener que escuchar sus gritos debido a su legendaria tozudez. Claro que no sabría decir quién es más tozuda: Granger o mi tía Bellatrix.

Cierto que ese matojo de pelo… bueno, esto no aclara mucho su identidad, ¿verdad? Pues que Granger no hablará por su creencia en hacer lo correcto y Bellatrix no se molestará en usar _legeremancia_ en ella porque disfruta demasiado con sus _crucios_.

Menudo par de dos…

Y ahora se dispone a matarla porque ya se ha aburrido de escuchar los mismos gritos, que ya perdieron fuerza por la agonía sufrida, y porque tiene a otros dos idiotas frescos para su diversión.

¿Por qué me estoy moviendo en su dirección si no me quiero entrometer? Tal vez sea porque sabes qué, por mucho que luches contra ello, si existe una manera para acabar con esta pesadilla reside en que Granger siga con vida y ayude a esos dos inútiles a lograrlo.

—¿Draco?— la curiosidad de mi tía siempre se mueve hacia su locura—. ¿Ahora te gustaría jugar un poco con la sangre sucia antes de que la mate como haré con sus amigos y toda su familia?

Pude ver, a través del temblor de su cuerpo producido por el resultado de tantos _crucios_, como tembló de miedo por la seguridad de sus padres. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo para temblar porque, por muy a salvos que crea que puedan encontrarse, no hay nadie que se pueda ocultar para siempre del Lord Tenebroso.

—No pienso jugar con ella— dije con mi voz más indiferente y fría que podía usar en estos momentos—. Solamente quiero que compruebe, antes de abandonar este mundo, finalmente, hasta donde sus creencias y acciones me han llevado. Me han degradado. Y al mismo tiempo haré que jamás me olvide porque yo también seré capaz de llevarla hasta el lugar en donde me encuentro.

No me esperaba menos de mi tía Bellatrix que esa mirada de locura cubriéndose de obvia confusión a causa de mis palabras, pero estoy seguro que, de haberme vuelto hacia mis padres, también portarían esa misma confusión en sus rostros.

Mis dedos se enredaron en la maraña de rizos que formaban la locura de su cabello, como era de esperar, y los cerré con fuerza para tirar de ellos hacia arriba y levantarla del suelo para mantenerla en el aire con sus piernas incapaces de ponerla en pie.

No existe ni punto de comparación entre el dolor de un _crucio_, mucho menos de todos con los que Bellatrix la torturó, y el de un tirón de pelo como este. A pesar de ello un gemido de dolor, de protesta, cruzó sus labios entreabiertos.

Mi mano libre se colocó sobre su cuello y pude sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón y el temor a cuál sería mi acción. Con lentitud fui moviendo mi mano hasta detenerme a sujetarle su mandíbula inferior.

—Siempre has sido capaz de descubrir todas las respuestas, Granger— le susurré con cierto temblor en mi voz. No por rabia, ni miedo si no porque, sinceramente, esperaba que siguiera siendo la misma Hermione Granger que conocía y, solamente para mí, respetaba por haber sabido superar todas las trabas que se le pusieron en su camino. Algunas de ellas por mí mismo—. No me defraudes ahora,… Hermione.

Estas últimas palabras las dije con tan poca voz que incluso llegué a temer haberlas pensado más que hablado pero mi acción apartó todo tipo de pensamiento.

—¡Draco!

Imagínate cómo debía encontrarme que no fui capaz de identificar el origen de la voz que dijo mi nombre. ¿Habría sido mi madre, Bellatrix o incluso mi padre? Me era del todo irrelevante en esos momentos. No cuando mis labios se encontraban cubriendo los de Granger. Podía sentir su ternura maltratada a causa de sus dientes que mordieron con fuerza con el afán de poder controlarse y no sucumbir a la tortura de mi tía.

No sé lo que se había apoderado de mí, principalmente porque no tenía tiempo para pararme a pensar, pero intenté ofrecerle algo de paz y calma. Aunque fuera a través de mis besos. Los besos de la persona que la vejó durante años. Es posible que no haya sido la mejor idea que pudiera habérseme ocurrido pero no tenía otra salida.

De alguna manera estaba claro que mis besos le dieron fuerza, aunque fuera una fuerza que usó para oponerse a mí y dirigirla a sus brazos, a sus manos, en un intento por apartarme de su contacto.

La risa de mi tía trató de traspasar mis oídos sordos a su voz y palabras.

—Parece ser que la sangre sucia no considera un honor el que la beses, Draco. Puede ser que se considere mejor que un sangre pura, incluso si se trata de un Malfoy caído en desgracia. En donde seguirás si continuas haciendo cosas tan desagradables como esta, _Draco_.

Mi lengua trató de apaciguarla acariciando su labio inferior sobre donde sus dientes habían cortado con decisión. Pero parecía que nada de lo que hiciera, ni el cuidado con el que la estaba besando, pudiera llegar a tranquilizarla lo suficiente… o eso pensaba.

Sus manos aún seguían tratando de apartarme pero, en cambio, sus labios se entreabrieron lo suficiente para permitir el paso de mi lengua. Cierto que podía ser una trampa letal pero esto era justo lo que esperaba.

Y profundicé el beso.

Aquellos ojos que habían estado ocultos por sus párpados se mostraron de golpe en toda su amplitud y, en esta ocasión, no había ninguna duda de sus intentos por impedir continuar con mis acciones. Lamentablemente no podía permitirme el que lo lograse y por eso le di un fuerte tirón a su pelo arrancándole un ahogado grito de dolor que se mezclaba con el placer y el deseo del beso que compartíamos. Por supuesto que, tanto Bellatrix como mis padres, solamente fueron capaces de ver la parte referida al dolor que le estaba causando a Granger.

Tal y como esperaba que hicieran.

Cuando terminé, y me aparté de su lado, cayó al suelo como si hubiera perdido su vida y energía en el momento de soltarle el pelo. Granger ofrecía una imagen de derrota total como si le hubieran destrozado no solamente el cuerpo, como así había sido, o su alma, como había tratado de defender ante los _crucios_ de mi tía, pero también su propia razón. Porque no todo es lo que parece a simple vista.

El sonido que emitió al golpearse contra el suelo pareció ser la señal esperada por Potter y Weasel para iniciar su ataque. Un desesperado intento por recuperar a su amiga y tratar de huir antes de la llegada de Voldemort, avisado por mi padre al tratar de reconducir la situación que mi acción había desviado por completo.

Todo pareció abocado a un trágico final cuando mi tía usó a Granger como escudo y amenazó con segarle la vida si ese par de idiotas no se rendían. Entonces surgió el más inesperado invitado. Dobby. Cierto que su acción fue la ayuda que necesitaron para poder escapar de Malfoy Manor pero al muy idiota no se le ocurrió otra idea que tirar la maldita, no literalmente, lámpara de cristal sobre mi tía Bellatrix… cuando aún tenía sujeta a Granger.

¡Pudo haberla matado con su irresponsable acción! Por suerte para todos Potter realizó su momento de heroísmo, el mismo que se podía esperar de él, y la sacó de bajo los restos de la lámpara, el cuerpo de Granger cubierto de cortes pero con vida, para luego arrebatarme su varita, al tiempo que también se llevó la mía.

Marionetas que se mueven al son que marca el marionetista.

Ellos desaparecieron a salvo con la ayuda de Dobby dejándonos al resto atrás para encarar la furia del Lord Tenebroso ante la huída de Harry Potter de entre sus pálidos y cadavéricos dedos.

Algo que aprendí desde pequeño es que sin dolor, no hay recompensa.

— — — — —

Hogwarts era una casa de locos, y ahora con más razón que nunca.

¿Por qué ahora que necesito que este par de estómagos sin fondo me dejen solo van y deciden que su cerebro sirve para algo más que buscar comida? No, no podían irse por ahí a buscar a Potter y sus amiguitos por su propia cuenta. Es muy sencillo hurgar en la herida y recordarme el degradante momento en el que se encuentra el apellido Malfoy pero también son conscientes de que no serían capaces de encontrarles sin seguirme.

Y, por supuesto, los terminé por encontrar en la sala de los menesteres sin haber podido dejarlos atrás. Un encuentro de lo más particular.

Traté de que todos se calmaran pero parecían empeñados, tanto mis dos idiotas acompañantes como los de Granger, en hacer las cosas por el camino más difícil y peligroso de todos. Los hechizos empezaron a volar por todos lados hasta que Crabbe llevó su ímpetu demasiado lejos al usar Fiendfyre sin saber cómo controlarlo.

Lo intenté, bien sabe Merlín que lo intenté, pero no pude salvarle. Una muerte más a causa de toda esta locura pero aún habría más por haberme quedado tan impresionado por la muerte de Crabbe. Antes de que me diera de cuenta, Granger había desaparecido con Potter y Weasel.

Y vuelta a empezar de nuevo.

Estando en el séptimo piso de Hogwarts era muy difícil que la lucha pudiera llegar hasta ahí, por eso mismo le ordené a Goyle que no se moviera de ese lugar. Por si acaso usé un hechizo desilusionador en su enorme figura antes de lanzarme nuevamente en la búsqueda de esos tres Gryffindor.

Debí centrarme en esa misión y tratar de ignorar, en todo lo posible, lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pero, luego de la muerte de Crabbe, me resultaba algo irrealizable porque en cada rostro que veía surgía la última mirada desesperada de Crabbe al saber que iba a morir. No creo que jamás pueda olvidar esa mirada, y mucho menos si la veo en cada persona bajo amenaza de muerte con la que me cruzaba durante mi búsqueda.

Mi mano se movió por su propia cuenta y lancé un _depulso_ a un mortífago que iba a masacrar a un crío de Hufflepuff, ¿es qué habían dejado también a ellos quedarse en esta guerra? Todo era una locura. Por eso mismo me encontraba aquí tratando de hacer ver a este mortífago quién era yo y de que bando, supuestamente, me encontraba. Claro que, si me vio atacar a esos otros mortífagos, no habrá palabras suficientes para engañarlo.

Y de pronto alguien lo noqueó con un hechizo.

Fue un verdadero alivio, ya que me permitiría continuar con mi búsqueda, pero al volverme para ver quién me había salvado (quién sabe, incluso podría haber sido sin querer) no me encontré con nadie más en el pasillo. La confusión me dio con fuerza aunque no tanto con la posible respuesta a lo sucedido pero mucho menos que el puñetazo que me golpeó en la cara llegado de ningún sitio. Bueno, no tan de ningún sitio, me recordé mientras trataba de aplacar el baile de mis dientes. Sabía el origen de todo esto porque ya lo había vivido, más o menos, en el pasado.

Potter y su maldita capa invisible. Pero estaba seguro que el puñetazo, algo tan rastrero, solamente podía venir de Weasel. Lo que me hacía preguntar el por qué trataba de seguir con todo esto.

La mirada de Crabbe y el dolor, pero resistencia, de Granger fueron respuesta suficiente para mí y hacerme continuar.

Como todo esto no saliese tal y como lo tenía planeado…

— — — — —

Todo ha salido mal y para nada como lo había planeado. Potter había muerto y ahora toda esperanza recaía en una imposible jugada a tres bandas, o algo parecido. Vamos, si incluso Longbottom se había convertido en un perfecto Gryffindor que haría que Godric se lo hiciera en su túnica al ver tan ejemplarizante muestra de orgullo y valentía Gryffindor al enfrentarse al Lord Tenebroso. Pensé que se hundiría cuando le colocó ese haraposo sombrero y le prendió fuego pero, ¡cuándo Potter desapareció!, y el fuego se apagó, sacó esa dichosa espada de su interior y le cortó de un solo movimiento la cabeza a la maldita serpiente de Nagini.

Suerte que nadie más podía verme desde mi posición porque no habría escuchado el final de esto al celebrar, cual colegiala a la que se le cayeron las bragas de la emoción, la acción por parte de Longbottom.

¿Pero dónde se había metido Potter? No puedo entender cómo puede ser que sea capaz de seguir con vida y el resto qué, ¿solamente se muere una vez? No, siempre tiene que ser Potter el que tenga la última palabra. Entonces escuché mi nombre proveniente de las suplicantes voces de mis padres y tuve que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo hacia ellos. Aún no podía porque esto no había terminado.

Lamentablemente sólo podía quedar uno y me aseguraría de que, si no había otro remedio, este fuera Potter. Mejor él que ese monstruo inhumano. Cuando se tiene que aceptar el menor de dos males pues no tienes otra salida que eligir bien.

Evitando a mis padres llegué hasta el escenario donde Potter y Voldemort decidieron que se realizaría su último, y decisivo, enfrentamiento. Por desgracia, o no, se encontraban en plena discusión, o explicación, acerca de todo lo sucedido. Tal y como lo había sospechado Dumbledore había manipulado todo y a todos para que se hiciera su voluntad, por mucho que Potter lo adornase como un épico relato del Bien sobre el Mal.

Lo que sí me impactó fue lo que dijo acerca de Snape pero no pensé en todas las oportunidades que tuvo para ayudarme y que se quedó a un lado por el bien del plan de Dumbledore. No, en lo que pensé es que no podía culparle porque lo hizo por el amor que tuvo, hasta su último aliento, por alguien a quién no debería haber siquiera mirado bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Pero esa era la realidad.

El Amor no se elige si no que, simplemente, te atrapa sin remedio. Sin importarle el tipo de sangre que se pueda tener.

¿No dicen que la historia es cíclica y no deja de repetirse? Pues tienen razón.

Por supuesto que Voldemort no estaba para historias melodramáticas y toda su atención se encontraba en saber en dónde se encontraba lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo desde el fallido intento de acabar con Potter usando la varita de mi padre.

¡Quería saber dónde se encontraba la Varita de Saúco!

Mató a Snape al tratar de que se lo dijera puesto que había sido él quién había matado al viejo director de Hogwarts pero— _maldito seas, Potter_— tuvo que explicarle cómo era que actuaban las varitas.

El dueño de la Varita de Saúco había sido aquel que desarmó al viejo, no el que lo mató, por tanto yo había sido el amo de la dichosa varita. Pude ver el brillo en los ojos de Voldemort y un estremecimiento en mi antebrazo izquierdo. El muy bastardo se había puesto a buscarme tras haber escuchado las palabras de Potter.

Pero su atención regresó hacia aquel-que-se-resiste-a-morirse-de-una-vez al contarle lo sucedido en Malfoy Manor y cómo me había quitado mi varita por lo que, ahora mismo, él era el dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Lo malo era que Potter tampoco la tenía.

Había sufrido lo indecible pero, a pesar de todo ello, yo tenía mis esperanzas en ella porque era la única que podía pensar por sí misma y sin necesidad de que le pongan todo hecho por delante como a otros. ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta? Porque si no levantó la vista justo en este momento para cerrar su mirada con la mía.

Merlín sabe lo especial que es Granger… y lo perturbadoramente loco que estoy por ella. A pesar de ello, solamente fui capaz de ofrecerle una de mis patentadas medias sonrisas pero pude ver en esa mirada castaña que había sido suficiente.

¡Y me devolvió mi misma media sonrisa!

Sinceramente, ¿cómo no podría haber enloquecido por ella?

De pronto toda la atención del lugar, espectadores y participantes del espectáculo, volvieron sus miradas hacia quien, en apariencia, era tan poca cosa, porque siempre las apariencias engañan, para verla caer de rodillas tosiendo, casi desgarrándose la garganta, como si intentase no ahogarse. Algo ligeramente diferente a la realidad. Ni la presencia del cuerpo sin vida de mi tía por ahí tirado perturbó mi atención sobre Granger y, aunque me gustaría ser yo quién estuviera arrodillado a su lado, sabía que ese lugar le correspondía a Potter porque, como no podía ser de otra forma, todo gira a su alrededor.

Otra cosa muy diferente era Weasel. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo dejó fuera de combate? Y cómo me picaban los dedos para no ser yo quien realizase dicho deseo.

Entonces se hizo lo que muchos allí presentes consideraron un auténtico milagro, panda de idiotas sin cerebro y un poco de sentido de la realidad, cuando Granger regurgitó la Varita de Saúco de su interior.

Nadie comprendía lo que había sucedido. Ni Voldemort, ni siquiera Potter y Weasel entendían nada. Por supuesto que no lo hacían. Se necesitaba un buen cerebro para atar los pocos cabos que llevaban a este suceso.

Tras el beneplácito por parte de Granger, de que se encontraba bien, y tras haberle sido limpiada la varita, Potter se puso en pie y encaró a Voldemort blandiendo la Varita de Saúco y, por mucho que intentó no aparentar nada de temor, cualquiera podía ver la duda sobre el final de realizarse un duelo entre los integrantes de la profecía.

Voldemort contra Potter. En donde solamente podía acabar uno con vida.

Para hacer corto un relato rápido, decir que Voldemort usó, como no podía ser de otra manera, al faltarle originalidad, el _Avada Kedavra_ claro que, por muy difícil que pudiera creerse, Potter fue aún menos original y realizó el _Expelliarmus_ logrando arrebatarle su varita a Voldemort.

Derrotado al arrebatarle la varita, el _Avada Kedavra_ enviado contra Potter cambió su destino al no poder atacar al dueño de la varita del que había surgido, regresando hacia Voldemort e impactándole de lleno.

Muerto por sus propias acciones. Y muchos dirían que así había sido desde que dio su primer paso hacia el lado de la Oscuridad hace tantos años atrás y que finalizó con esta última acción contra Potter.

¿Estaba contento por la derrota de Voldemort? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Me encontraba exultante pero también sentí una intensa plenitud cuando Granger alzó su mirada para buscar nuevamente la mía.

Su delicada y temblorosa sonrisa de agradecimiento logró enternecerme de tal manera que sentí como mis ojos se cubrían de lágrimas dispuestas a brotar sin remedio. ¿Por suerte? la aparición de mis padres pudo disfrazar el verdadero origen de mis lágrimas. No era que no llorase al verme aplastado contra el abrazo conjunto que me dieron mis padres, pero el origen de estas lágrimas era de su parte. De la mujer que me salvó de mí mismo y se apoderó de todo mi ser sin que me percatara de ello hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Hermione Granger.

— — — — —

La última vez que la había visto se encontraba, como no podía ser de otra manera, junto a Potter y Weasley recibiendo los agradecimientos y felicitaciones por sus acciones y haber salvado al Mundo. No solamente al mágico, si no también al muggle. Entonces la incomprensible de Lovegood dijo algo, seguramente una de sus locuras, y la atención de todos se desvió lo suficiente para que Potter volviera a usar su dichosa capa con la que cubrir a sus dos amigos y poder escaparse de allí sin que nadie les pudiera detener.

Más que sentir sus pasos pude notar su presencia al pasar a mi lado, me habría gustado decir que pude oler su inconfundible aroma pero todo el lugar apestaba a muerte y destrucción, además de a sudor que tiraba para atrás. También hubiera estado bien el asegurar que sentí su indecisión a detenerse junto a mí cuando pasaron a mi lado pero habría sido todo una gran mentira.

Aún así, sí que sentí su mirada sobre mí y con eso me conformaría.

— — — — —

Desde entonces muchas otras miradas que recibía, junto a mis padres, se encontraban en el lado opuesto a la de Granger pero, por algún motivo, tal vez tantas muertes cercanas, nadie daba un paso adelante más allá de esas miradas.

La verdad es que no entendía qué hacíamos aquí. ¿No había aquí aurores? Entonces por qué no nos detenían de una vez y nos sacaban ante la multitud para recibir sus acusaciones y maldiciones.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, alguien se detuvo frente a nosotros de manera que me obligué a levantar la mirada. Y nunca más agradecido estuve de tener que hacer semejante gesto porque me permitió recorrer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo con suma atención y sin parecer mirarlo… como sabía que lo estaba mirando.

Adoración. Necesidad. Alivio por comprobar que se encontraba bien.

—Mr. y Mrs. Malfoy— ¿siempre sonaba tan dulce el tono de su voz? Vamos, si incluso no me importaría que se hubiera puesto toda sabelotodo—. Unos aurores los escoltaran a un piso franco, un lugar seguro, mientras su mansión se encuentra bajo inspección y ustedes a espera de juicio.

Cualquier otra persona, sin ir más lejos Weasley, se habría recreado con todo esto pero Granger no lo hacía. Ella no era de ese tipo de personas y por eso resultaba ser alguien tan especial.

Sentí como mi padre nos atrajo aún más contra él como si tratase de protegernos pero en su mirada, como podía ver en los ojos de Granger, no había recriminación, ni enfrentamiento. Simplemente un deseo de proteger a su familia.

—No se preocupen. Harry les ha explicado lo que Mrs. Malfoy hizo por él y estoy segura de que será tenido en cuenta en su juicio. Como también lo que hizo Malfoy— era curioso como suena eso de que llame a mis padres Mr. y Mrs. Malfoy y a mí solamente con mi apellido. Pero me gusta la manera en que sonó en esta ocasión viniendo de ella. Nada de furia y desprecio en su voz—. Por cierto, me gustaría hablar unos momentos a solas con su hijo. Si me lo permiten, por supuesto.

Solamente ella, que tenía la situación bajo su control, podría pedirles permiso a los detenidos. Realmente era alguien única y especial.

Mi padre debió sentir mi necesidad por ponerme en pie porque eso fue lo que hizo. Me dejó levantarme al tiempo que él ayudaba a mi madre a ponerse en pie. A nuestro lado Granger parecía tan pequeña e indefensa.

¡Cuánto engañan las apariencias!

Con un ligero asentimiento mi padre me dio un permiso que, en realidad, no necesitaba pero que no me importaba recibir. Al gesto de preocupación que podía ver en el rostro de mi madre le ofrecí una sonrisa tranquilizadora que, si bien logró calmarla, también la hizo consciente de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Recuperó su serenidad pero se aferró al brazo de mi padre como si temiera que pudieran atreverse a llevárselo a él solo.

Volviéndome hacia Granger ella se puso a caminar hasta que llegamos a una zona desde donde podía verse el exterior de Hogwarts, con el lago al fondo. Lo malo era que se hacía a través de un muro derruido del castillo como si tratasen de que no se nos olvidase lo que había sucedido. Como si fuera posible el olvidarlo tan rápidamente… sin el uso de un _Obliviate_, por supuesto.

No podía saber cuanto bien me hacía ver, aunque fuera, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En aquellos labios de los que aparté mi mirada para dirigirla a su rostro en general, sus ojos en particular.

—Está bien saber que también puedes sonreír, Malfoy— no eran sus palabras las que me dejaron extrañado, por mucho que traté de que no se notara, si no su tono tranquilo y, casi podría uno atreverse a decir que, amigable de su voz—. Aunque haya tardado casi seis años en poder ver tu sonrisa.

—Sinceramente no había encontrado ningún motivo para sonreír de verdad, Granger.

Y era la pura verdad pues nunca había dicho algo más cierto.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Una pregunta bastante sencilla de realizar y, a pesar de todo, comprensible y también sencilla de responder.

—Por mi familia— le dije con mi vista fija en el cielo nocturno reflejado en la superficie del lago—. ¿Qué no se está dispuesto a hacer por la familia?

Su respuesta me sorprendió por el hecho de ofrecérmela y no por lo que en ella me contaba. Bueno, tal vez si un poco sorprendido por hasta donde llegó por sus padres.

—Yo modifico su memoria, sus recuerdos, y así borrar todo rastro sobre mí para poder ponerles a salvo cortando todo lazo que nos uniera…

—Que os hiciera ser familia— le terminé al ver como se quedó en silencio.

Por unos momentos pensé que no sería capaz de seguir pero tras unos segundos en los que se dedicó a controlar su respiración, los nervios la debían tener demasiada acelerada, siguió hablando. O lo intentó pero yo me interpuse.

—En vez de estar aquí, deberías ir con tus padres y _recuperarlos_, Granger.

—No te preocupes— ¿y quién dijo que lo estuviera? Vale, tal vez por simple solidaridad con ella—. Ellos estarán bien y no quiero presentarme como si acabara de…

—¿Participar en una guerra? Seguro que cuando les digas que saliste victoriosa se les pasará el enfado.

Me encanta la manera en que hacer rodar sus ojos.

—Sí, seguro. Como si cualquier padre pudiera no sentirse molesto porque su hija, a quien considera su deber proteger y mantener a salvo, decidiera echarlos a un lado mientras ella se coloca en primera línea de batalla en una guerra.

—Eres adulta y puedes tomar tus decisiones según… sí, tienes razón, como no podía ser de otra forma, tendrás suerte de si te levantan el castigo para cuando tengas que ir al trabajo.

Aquí pude escuchar su risa y, ¡Merlín!, no pude evitar el recordar sus gritos desgarradores bajo _crucio_ de mi tía Bellatrix. Este es el sonido que va con ella y no tanto dolor. Nunca me perdonaré el haber permitido que padeciera tanto sufrimiento. Sobre todo en mi presencia.

—No creo que ni el nuevo ministro, elijan a quién elijan, pueda lograr que me levanten mi futuro castigo— la alegría de su rostro se fue mudando a un gesto de seriedad—. Pero no me refería a eso, Malfoy.

_¿De qué estábamos hablando? No, en serio. ¿Qué me había preguntado?_

Ah, sí. Por supuesto.

—Ya lo dije, Granger. Por mi familia. Porque sabía que podríais lograrlo y sabía que no había nadie mejor para mantener a salvo la dichosa varita— cualquiera diría que, en este momento, rascándome la nuca y con la mirada incapaz de mantenerla en un punto fijo, parecía un crío nervioso. En parte si lo era. En lo de estar nervioso—. Lamento el haber tenido que comportarme con cierta rudeza pero no veía otra manera para pasarte la varita.

El recuerdo de cómo le pasó la varita logró que Hermione se ruborizase de manera notable, y visible a pesar de la escasa iluminación reinante.

—Por suerte que pudisteis escapar antes de su llegada, Granger. O si no todo ese dolor habría resultado inútil.

No sabía el por qué pero algo en mis palabras la debió hacer recordar un suceso triste o doloroso. Seguramente ambos.

—Dobby murió por salvarnos— logró decir con voz quebrada pero logrando mantener la compostura.

Dobby. No me malinterpretes si digo que casi no me acuerdo de él, principalmente por el hecho de que los elfos domésticos me parecen iguales. Todos tan serviciales y masoquistas. Pero, por supuesto, que si recordé el momento en que empezó a cambiar su actitud porque era algo tan extraño para un elfo doméstico que se hacía visible muy fácilmente. Pero ahora ya lo puedo entender mucho mejor. ¿Cómo no hacerlo tras mi tiempo _esclavizado_ bajo las órdenes de Voldemort?

—Murió ayudando a quien quería, Granger. Y, sobre todo, lo hizo como quería ser— su mirada parecía buscar en mí, o en mis palabras, un consuelo a su dolor para aliviar la pena que la embargaba—. Como un elfo libre.

Lo último que quería es que llorase por mi culpa, de eso ya había tenido suficiente, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema o, más en concreto, regresar al anterior.

—Lo que sí me extraña es que la siguieras teniendo dentro después de todo el tiempo pasado— le dediqué una mirada llena de curiosidad que no hizo si no hacerla aparcar su tristeza y ponerla nerviosa. Y dudo mucho que fuera por recordarle algo porque no me parece que el recuerdo de una varita en tu estómago sea algo _ruborizante_.

—Bueno, tú lo dijiste. Había que mantenerla a salvo y con todo lo que Harry estaba contando acerca de los movimientos de Voldemort supe qué era lo que me habías _pasado_— ciertamente no hay amanecer más hermoso que las mejillas de Granger al ruborizarse. Y suerte que estos pensamientos solamente quedan para mí porque no puedo creerme que pueda estarlos siquiera pensando. Por mucho que ella se los merezca y mucho mejores—. Así que, cuanto menos expuesta estuviera la varita, en menos peligro, del que ya nos encontrábamos, estaríamos. Por lo menos Voldemort estaría ocupado dando vueltas en busca de la varita al no saber que los dos objetos de su interés, Harry y la Varita de Saúco, se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

Mi boca, normalmente, está bajo un mejor recaudo pero ahora se sentía más liberada para hablar sin importarle consecuencias o cómo pudieran sonar sus palabras.

—¿Pero por qué no le dijiste nada a Potter?— casi me pareció que, de no haber cruzado nuestras miradas, no habría sacado la dichosa varita—. Le dejaste enfrentarse a Voldemort empuñando mi varita que, por muy buena que sea, te aseguro que no habría podido contra la de Voldemort.

—Es que, con todo lo del asalto a Gringotts y luego la búsqueda de la diadema de Ravenclaw, se me había olvidado, por lo menos superficialmente, lo de tener la varita dentro de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué quieres? Tampoco es como si pudiera sentirla como un embarazo…— ni que decir que semejante comparación, realizada por si misma, la hizo ruborizarse nuevamente.

Podría vivir eternamente en la memoria de su rubor. Pero, ¿estaba insinuando qué mis besos no son memorables?

—Bueno, supongo que debemos quedarnos con la parte en que Potter logró realizar lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Por ayuda que no haya sido.

Granger asintió levemente pero pude ver cierta tristeza en su mirada. Cierto que Potter había acabado con Voldemort pero eso no quitaba todas las pérdidas en vidas que se quedaron en el camino.

—Puedes mostrar tu tristeza pero no dejarte arrastrar por ella porque nadie quiere que su muerte sirva para ahogar la vida de los supervivientes si no que vivan en su nombre— antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, mi mano estaba copando la mejilla de Granger—. La muerte siempre es difícil de aceptar por los que logran sobrevivir.

Nunca antes había recibido una mirada como la que Granger me dedicó en ese momento pero, sobre todo, jamás fue el destinatario de semejante reacción.

Todas las muertes debieron golpearla de una sola vez porque toda su entereza se derrumbó haciendo que hundiese su rostro contra mi pecho y aferrando sus manos con fuerza, y rabia, contra mis ropajes. Ya lo dije antes, nunca antes me encontré en una situación semejante, ni por asomo, y por eso tardé algo en reaccionar.

Afortunadamente, el abrazarla resultó ser el consuelo que Granger necesitaba en estos momentos. Aunque viniera de alguien como yo. Aunque viniera de mí.

Una vez su llanto se fue calmando, y solamente subsistía un ligero hipar, Granger logró contenerse y alzar su rostro de mi pecho. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y su rostro humedecido por las mismas. Sinceramente un rostro no muy agraciado en esos momentos pero, a pesar de todo, a mí me parecía hermosa.

No sé porque había alzado su rostro o que pretendía ver en mí pero yo, como el egoísta que siempre he sido, aproveché para saciar mi necesidad, más que mi curiosidad.

Y le robé un beso.

Noté la tensión en sus labios, parejo al de su mirada cuando me vio acercar mi rostro al suyo, pero pronto se diluyó en el momento en que sus labios empezaron a responder a mi beso.

Dulce y salado. Delicioso.

Al separarnos me ofreció otra de sus pequeñas sonrisas. Tal vez me las estaba ofreciendo poco a poco antes de que pudiera recibir una gran sonrisa por su parte.

—Esta vez no hubo sorpresa— me confesó con ese delicioso rubor mientras le limpiaba el rostro de sus lágrimas con cuidados movimientos.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras de esas chicas a las que siempre hay que llevarles un presente, Granger— estaba claro que me gustaban los imposibles porque si no, no se podía entender el que tratase de apartarle un mechón de esos rizos rebeldes suyos detrás de la oreja.

—A eso se le llama educación, buenos modales y ser un caballero, Malfoy.

Merlín, no sabía cuánto había echado de menos su tono de sabelotodo hasta que pude volver a escuchárselo.

—Bueno, hasta hoy puedo asegurarte que nadie me acusó de nada de eso, Granger. Sobre todo de ser un caballero.

—No hace falta que me lo jures, Malfoy— dijo rodando los ojos condescendientemente.

¡Si será…!

—¿Te gustaría un regalo de mi parte,… Hermione?— mi voz susurrante la hizo estremecerse entre mis brazos y pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre de mis labios.

Casi podía verse como su mente retrocedía hasta el otro momento en que la había llamado por su nombre. Un momento crucial y que, espero, no tenga que ser siempre un doloroso recuerdo porque sería algo malo porque se trataba de nuestro primer beso.

Una insufrible sabelotodo. Una inteligente y poderoso bruja. Y ahora mismo, viendo la manera en que su mirada rehúye la mía, hasta que recupera el valor suficiente para mirar para mí, el brillo del rubor en sus mejillas y un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, lo único que puedo ver ante mí es a una muchacha más como cualquier otra.

—Tus acciones no serán olvidadas— me aseguró con un tono de voz cálido como si me estuviera dando la vida con sus palabras. Y tal vez así lo fuera—. Yo no olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros, por mí y los demás. Y así se lo haré ver a todos.

¿Cómo no caer ante ella, por ella?

—¿Qué tienes para mí,… Draco?

Nuestros labios volvieron a fundirse en un beso pero, en esta ocasión, los entreabrió como invitación. En este beso solamente le ofrecí todo lo que me hacía sentir, sin olvidarnos de mi lengua con la cual se entretuvo muy gustosamente.

Nada de varitas ocultas.

Solamente le ofrecí mi vida entera.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Si que hacía tiempo que no subía un one-shot aunque, visto el resultado, tal vez habría sido mejor seguir a un lado sin subir ninguno más, ¿o no?

**Disclaimer:** ¿Poseo algún derecho sobre Harry Potter o, más en concreto, sobre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger? No, para nada. Lo único que poseo es la indignación por ver cómo J.K. Rowling llevó a cabo el final de la historia perdiéndose la oportunidad de realizar un buen Dramione por su cuenta. Supongo que, cuando se dice que nadie es perfecto, también va por ella -.-U

Bueno, qué queréis que os diga. Me parece muy curioso que el expelliarmus, según los deseos de Rowling, desarme al oponente arrojando su varita por ahí o, en otros casos, la varita acabe en la mano del mago que lanzó el hechizo.

Solamente hay que fijarse en Lupin que logró desarmar al tiempo a Harry y Hermione y las varitas de ambos, dos en el caso de Hermione, fueron a parar a manos del antiguo profesor.

¿Qué el expelliarmus de Draco no haría que la Varita de Saúco acabase en sus manos al desarmar a Dumbledore? Vamos, eso es algo más fantástico que los seis libros juntos.

Y, por si no quedó muy claro, Hermione no besó a Weasel en ningún momento. Es más, en mi caso este podía haberse quedado en la sala de los menesteres si fuera el caso :DD

Esta es una de tantas maneras en las que meter a Draco en la historia para ayudar en la derrota de Voldemort. Iba a decir de una manera plausible pero me conformo con posible hahahaha

Curiosidad. ¿Cómo surgió el nombre de la historia? Buscando en google algo relacionado con Brown y Grey y me salió una página que, si no me equivoco, era sobre moda o complementos y se hacía esa pregunta. Si el marrón y el gris podía ir bien juntos hahahahaha si es que el Mundo se confabula a su favor y todo ;P

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
